A conventional slide switch for controlling a blinking lamp of an automotive room lamp system is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,570 (the entire content of which is incorporated expressly hereinto by reference). In accordance with the conventional slide switch disclosed therein, bus bars are arranged on the back side of the base in which the lamp is accommodated. The base body has an accommodation portion formed therein to receive a traveling contact member. Some portions of the bus bars are bent to extend along the inner walls to thereby serve as fixed contacts. When the slide switch is turned on, the lamp and the power source are thus connected to illuminate the lamp by the bus bars.
Recently, in this connection, there was developed a device equipped with a light emitting diode in the base thereof for illuminating localized portions of an automotive interior, such as a cup holder or the like. In order to install such a light emitting diode in the base portion, the diode is required to be soldered to the printed circuit board, with the printed circuit board then in turn being loaded into the base body.
In the situation whereby the printed circuit board and the slide switch are arranged together on a single base body, it is required that a connector is used to electrically connect the printed circuit board and the slide switch or that the printed circuit board and the fixed contacts of the slide switch are connected by use of lead wires. Therefore, such arrangements can give rise to problems such that an increasing number of parts are required while the connectors are to be connected or that time consuming work for soldering the lead wires is required, thereby resulting in increased manufacturing costs.